I Thought We Agreed
by Amnicity
Summary: Welcome to the lives of the Inner Senshi and Generals of Earth. They are able to juggle their duties, lives, and reporters with ease. Unfortunately they have no idea exactly what their relationships are with one another. It is only a slight problem.
1. A ball and diary

Hey yall! I don't own Sailor Moon and yeah this is my first fiction so be nice and review please!

Intro

"I thought we agreed not to talk General" she said while taking a sip of her champagne, "but then again I could be wrong. As you say I am nothing more than a flighty girl with no real goals or ambitions. Blinded was the word was it not?" she asked turning her deep blue eyes on him.

The man did not even twitch an eyebrow as he took a sip of his wine. His silver hair pulled back by a leather strap. She wanted nothing more than to shave him of that vanity. Turning his eyes to her he dropped his glass away from his lips.

"Princess, do not make a scene" was his response.

Forcing a smile onto her face she rested a hand on his arm. His eyes moved to her hand as she took a step forward.

"Oh, but _dear _General _you_ standing anywhere near me is a scene within itself" she whispered daring another step forward making him raise an eyebrow.

"Is that all you wish to discuss Princess?" he asked as his grey eyes met her blue ones.

"You came to me" was her response as she tipped on to her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "do not forget that" she whispered before turning allowing her full golden skirt to brush his leg.

He stood still as he watched the golden beauty walk away from him into the crowded ballroom. It was his fault for coming over here, but he could not help himself. The Princess of Venus was not made to stand against a wall. That would have been a waste. So he had done another civic duty by making her leave this post to find someone to dance with. He just had to make sure that they respected her in every way possible. If not then he was not sure if he could control himself. It was not his place to protect her but it was his duty. Anybody who could make him feel anything at all deserved his protection. Even if they did not know they were receiving it.

It was not hard for him to admit that he had hurt her. It was hard to watch her move on and not be able to control himself from pulling her back in. He had a duty that must come before any other part of his life. He is First General Kunzite of the Terran Army the protector and confidant to Prince Endymion of Terra after all. This duty was to come first.

"I did it Kunzie Wuzie" said a tall short haired blonde man to his left as he tapped his glass to Kunzite's before downing it.

"Do not call me that Jadeite and what did you do?"

"I kissed the fiery temptress that burns my heart like the phoenix she is."

"The Princess of Mars?"

"Yes, the red maiden herself"

"She let you?"

"You should have seen it. It was magical. She was staring into my eyes as I read her the poem Zoi helped me with"

"Glaring is the correct word" came another voice to his right.

Looking over his shoulder Kunzite saw a man about five feet and ten inches in stature with long strawberry blonde hair pulled back by a piece of dark green ribbon. On any other man one would question his sexuality but on him it fit. That is why half the maidens in the room had pulled that ribbon to run their hands through his hair and the other half wished to do so. Well most of the other half wished to do so. Some had other men on their minds or one in particular would rather have her skin slowly eaten away by a rare flesh eating virus. Well, that of course is just palace rumor that has been backed up by rare books open to such places in the library. To most people that would not matter if it was not in _her _corner.

"It was a loving glare" was Jadeite's response.

"She said if my memory is correct, as it usually is. I quote, dear Ares kill me now and if there is justice send him to his hell as well, end quote."

"Kunzite don't listen to the sissy man. She was enraptured with me and so I kissed her."

"How did she respond to that?" Kunzite asked taking a sip of his wine while his eyes scanned the room for a flash of gold.

"She kneed him in the balls" Zoicite responded before Jadeite could say anything. Kunzite choked on his wine making Jadeite pat him on the back.

"Yeah, it hurt me too" Jadeite said making Zoicite laugh at them.

Just then the Princess of Venus spun in front of them in the arms of a tall blonde haired man. The three men were quiet as she laughed with her companion only daring once to meet Kunzite's gaze.

"So then Ami"

"Princess Ami of Mercury" Kunzite corrected Jadeite.

"Yes, Princess Amelia Daniella de Mar of Mercury helped me by icing cough certain areas for me" Jadeite said.

"That was nice of her"

"I think she was hoping to get Zoi as well because he grabbed her ass when she walked over"

"It's a nice ass" Zoicite said with a shrug in response to Kunzite's look of shock.

"I need a shot of something that will make me forget everything else I do tonight" said an extremely tall and well built brunette male as he rushed over to stand in front of the three men.

"Why?" Jed asked.

"Lit is almost drunk and I can't let her beat me" was his response as he took Kunzite's wine and finished it for him.

"I was drinking that"

"Yeah, you should get another glass"

"I think your best bet would be the bar" Zoi advised.

"You forget our first rule. No going near the bar."

"Why did you start this wager with the Princess of Jupiter again Neph?" Kunzite asked.

"It was either this or physically fighting and Serenity had a fit when she found out about us sparing. So she sent her precious Endy to stop that and so now we must drink instead to find out who the strongest warrior is."

"So she isn't okay with the two of you hitting each other, but getting totally drunk so you can not even walk straight is okay?" Jadeite asked.

"Yep" Neph responded taking the glass of wine from Kunzite who had just taken it from a passing waiter and downed it. "I need something stronger"

"That Princess is awesome!" Jed said, "let me go find something stay here"

Nephrite nodded pushing back some of his long brown hair behind his ear. He scanned the room quickly. His eyes finally found what he was looking for. A tall busty brunette girl on the other side of the room in a pale pink strapless dress standing beside the golden beauty, a girl with long black hair in a tight red dress, another lady with short blue hair in a simple off the shoulder navy dress, and finally a girl with long silver hair pulled into a weird hairstyle who had the arm of a tall ebony haired man wrapped around her waist. Smiling he raised his empty glass to her. She pursed her lips and grabbed the black haired girls drink before downing it and raising it to him.

"I'm going to marry that girl some day" Nephrite said without thinking making his two companions turn to look at him in shock.

"Well one of has to settle down" Zoicite said with a shrug before putting his arm around the waist of a dark haired beauty walking by.

"I thought he was into blondes" Kunzite commented.

"Things change" Neph said as he watched the blue haired girl turn away from the scene without a care, "and then other things do not."

"Let's get drunk" Jadeite said taking a small glass of clear liquid and handing another to Nephrite.

"Only one?" Nephrite asked.

"Oh, you of little faith" Jadeite chided motioning his arm towards a waiter standing behind him with a tray of small glasses filled with the same clear liquid.

"To winning" Nephrite said raising his glass to Jadeite.

"To winning" Jadeite responded smiling.

Kunzite turned his eyes away from his two companions to the dark haired man across the room with his arm around the small silver haired woman. His Prince and the Princess of the Moon, two people he must protect. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zoicite walkout onto the balcony with the lady from before, discreetly dropping the curtain. One of the ushers moved in front of the curtain moving people away. There was another toast to winning beside him followed by one to beautiful women. His eyes then met the ones of the golden beauty. She will be happy too one day. All he had to do was make sure that they all stayed safe, if they did not. Well then there would be no heart for her to have anymore.

_Dear Diary,_

_I would just like to say that I do not like the idea of keeping you, but the Queen has commanded it so I have no choice. I wish that she would not have Rei's mother read our minds to check if we have actually written in them or not. We need to work on blocking them, but of course that could result in me loosing my position and I would rather write in you than be degraded in such a way. My planet has finally received this honor after so long and I do not wish to lose it. It doesn't help that people find my planet to be a planet of flirtatious sluts (male and female) that have no thoughts in their heads unless it concerns sex. I am happy to say that I have only had sex with three men. One being a guard, the next a prince that is not of any consequence, and the third is a general. General Kunzite to be more exact and I hate him more then I thought I was capable of right now. He is a manipulative bastard. Once Sere marries Endymion I am so going to put him in his place. See when they get married there is no getting rid of seeing him everyday of my life. We will have to work together and play nice and all that other bullshit that is surrounded by fuzzy bunnies and butterflies. _

_Not all the Generals are bad and I have to keep my mouth shut when seeing the threads that are forming between my friends and them. I thought maybe this 'thread' was there for Kunzite and myself but I am terribly wrong. Maybe my mind was just playing with me. I do not want to wish he would kiss me instead of taking a sip from his glass. I do not wish that when we go on our runs in the morning that I can see us re-enacting our love making in every sheltered area we pass. Sheltered or not actually. There was this one time we were running past this hidden path and I just had these thoughts. I had us run extra that day to make sure that those thoughts would not be acted out upon. I hate him I really do. _

_Princess Mihlina of Venus _

_Head General of the Silver Alliance under Princess Serenity III_


	2. Obsessions and Office Fun

Still don't own Sailor Moon.

Part 1

"I hate him" she screamed slamming the door the gazebo making a pot of red paint fall and shatter off the wall.

The four other girls in the room turned shocked eyes from their canvases to look at her. It would not have been a shock if it was the raven girl that was now staring at her with interested eyes and a raised eyebrow. Or even one of the two blondes that were letting their paint drip on the floor. The scariest yet would have been the strongest of them all, the now placid brunette who was fingering a rose in her hand.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" Ami asked falling to the floor.

"What happened?" Lita the Princess of Jupiter asked.

"It was horrible!" Ami said putting her hands over her face.

"Dammit Ames we can not help you if you do not tell us what happened. I _am_ the only mind reader here as we all know." Rei said while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to freeze your boobs off?" Ami asked glaring up at her.

"Woah, someone is pissed" Mina said moving to sit by her, "so what did your secret lover do?"

"He is not my secret lover! He is the thorn of my existence! I want to find a vile…"

"Of the most painful flesh eating virus to make his skin dissolve" Serenity finished for her, "yeah we know. Now fill us in on what happened."

"Well you see I was in the library doing my research and since I hate wearing shoes. You all know how much I hate wearing shoes." Seeing their nods she continued. "Well I had taken them off and put them on the couch in front of me. Totally engrossed in my newest findings of this virus that once it touches the skin…"

"Do not need to hear this part" Serenity screeched putting her hands over her ears.

"Speak for yourself ever since Nephrite beat me, damn bastard, his ego needs to be deflated a little bit" Lita said throwing the rose out the window and sitting beside Ami.

"Well anyway. He comes in and first takes my book out of my hands. Actually touches me!"

"How?" Rei asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Trails his infested fingers down my arm."

"He wants to have sex with you" Rei said.

"Who does he not want to have sex with?" Mina scoffed.

"Thanks" Ami said

"You know what I mean. Anyway continue" Mina said nudging her.

"Well then I told him to buzz off and he said that he couldn't just leave me to plot his death all alone. He wanted to take a part in it" Ami was interrupted by the rest of the girls laughing, "No, no it isn't funny! He was really serious and started to research! Then get this he takes the ribbon out of his hair and looks me in the eyes and says 'all the girls love it when I wear it down. What do you think?' and I said 'I guess you have nice hair' then he retorts 'So you think I'm attractive'. I was ready to slap him and said 'I have seen better' and he wanted to know who. So I told him."

"Who did you say?" Serenity asked.

"Lord Gregory of course"

"What!" Mina and Rei screamed at the same time.

"That's what he said. I don't know why he reacted like that. Lord Gregory is such an honest, responsible, and moderately attractive man"

"Moderately attractive is an understatement" Rei muttered.

"Anyway, I told him what I just told you and he got all defensive wanting to know why I didn't think he was honest and so on. I told him I thought he was the most selfish, hypocritical, man-whore, asshole in the world and I would never be able to say anything moderately pleasant about him. He looked so mad and I was about to feel guilty and then he did the most horrible thing ever. He kissed me!"

"He kissed you?" Lita screeched clapping her hands together.

"Yes he did! Now I will have to research herpes properly because…"

"No, don't worry you don't have herpes" Mina said.

"How do you know?" Ami asked.

"I'm a Venusian we know everything about all that type of stuff. Founders of the research actually" Mina said with a wink and a smile.

"Oh Mina" Ami moaned throwing herself into her lap.

"What's wrong Mi? You didn't like it did you?" Serenity asked with a sly smile.

Ami just mumbled into Mina's lap making all the girls share a look.

"Sorry we couldn't understand that" Lita said.

"I said we made out and he has the best hair ever and I hate him!" Ami wailed.

"Ami no offense but tone it down. You're acting like Sere did when she decided to finally admit that Endymion and her were soul mates." Rei commented while examining her nails.

"Mina?" Ami whimpered looking at her.

"There has been a thread forming and it is very possible that…"

"It is not logical. If it is not logical it can not be so"

"Ami…" Rei said moving towards her.

"No, no! Leave me be. It is not logical. I am going to swim now and for the record I hate you all" Ami said storming out of the gazebo.

"I call maid of honor!" was the scream of four voices their laughter mocking her all the way back to the Palace.

She really needed to find more understanding friends. It was impossible for anything past this kiss to form between them. Sure she likes to make sure she rated above every little wannabe lady he decided to have a non-discrete affair with. That was just being a good enemy in keeping tabs on any good pieces of gossip to use against him, right? There is no way that this could turn into more. Sighing Ami shook her head and began to walk up the stairs that led to the pool.

Bad decision. Was the only thought that registered in her head as she saw Zoicite, the man she wished to avoid right now, swimming in her escape. There is no way that she would let him get away with this. Grabbing a cushion off of the seat beside her she threw it at his head. She really did enjoy seeing him come up sputtering for air in shock.

"What was that for?" he screamed.

"I can not believe you!"

"What did I do now oh perfect one?" he asked swimming over to the edge.

"You, you kissed me!"

"And?"

"You're not allowed to do that! It is not logical and nor is it part of the rules!"

"Because everything has to be logical"

"Yes!"

"And there are rules?"

"Many!"

"Name one"

"Well…see one of them. One of them is that…is that you can't kiss your worst enemy!"

"That's a good rule" he commented while floating on his back.

"See then you shouldn't of broken it. For goodness sakes can you stop being so…so…"

"Sexy?" he smirked

"No! Totally lacking protocol and discreteness"

"Oh, well you see Princess. I think the problem is that you possess enough protocol and discreetness for the both of us and about that whole rule thing Ames" swimming closer to the edge again he smiles angelically at her, "we're not enemies. I think we've just had a few misunderstandings"

"Wha, what! Your impossible and I hate you!" Ami screamed turning and running back down the stairs.

Seeing Kunzite and Nephrite walking towards her with glasses of wine she threw ice at their glasses making them freeze and break.

"Hey!" Nephrite screamed.

"Princess Amelia is everything okay?"

"I hate you all!" Ami screamed

"So I think Zoicite is this way?" Nephrite said.

Kunzite raised his eyebrow at him as Nephrite smiled. Not wanting to have the conversation go on any father Kunzite continued to walk towards the pool.

"Send more wine" Nephrite ordered one of the servants standing by a hedge making them scurry away.

It didn't take them long to find Zoicite drying himself off by the pool. A small smile on his lips as he reached for his ribbon sitting on the table. Turning to his friends he let himself fall down on a seat.

"Did you all know how much fun it is to mess with the blue mouse?"

"It looks like you had a little too much fun with your obsession" Nephrite said taking a glass of wine from the servant who just arrived.

"She is not an obsession. Ami is more of a project."

"As your leader I have to say that if this results in a rift between you and the Senshi that will affect your work a punishment will swiftly follow." Kunzite said taking a sip of his wine.

"You are telling me that?" Zoicite said shocked.

"Yes, I am"

"Hah, that is real rich Kunz" Nephrite said shaking his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well your game, obsession, or whatever you wish to call it with Mina, oh sorry Princess Mihlina, has caused no such rift between the two of you that affects your work." Nephrite mocked with a smile.

"There is no…" Kunzite started defensively

"Then what do you consider the fact that she refuses to even stand within a few feet of you unless it is required by protocol or you corner her?" Zoicite cut in impishly.

"That is none of your concern." Kunzite commented before screaming and dropping his frozen glass of wine.

"Sorry, I thought the Ice King would enjoy frozen wine" Zoicite said with a shrug.

"Devils run. Six miles, six a.m., for six weeks on top of regular training. Oh, and just for fun when we return to Earth you are in charge of the baby den." Kunzite hissed side stepping the mess so the servant could clean it up.

"Baby den? But Kunz…" Zoicite started.

"What was the General?" Kunzite asked making Nephrite turn to look at the shrubbery.

"Yes General" Zoicite said saluting him.

"See you both at training" Kunzite said walking away.

Zoicite stood fuming only relaxing once he saw Kunzite walk around the corner. Nephrite slapped him on the back chuckling.

"Sucks for you man. The ten year olds, ouch" Nephrite said, "can't wait to let Endy and Jed know."

Zoicite threw a jade of ice through Neph's glass shattering it before storming away.

"Don't worry man. I'm sure Amelia will love to heal your wounds with peroxide." Neph called after him.

His answer was one finger in air.

As Zoicite went in search of a way to ease his anger Kunzite had gone in search of his own release the only way he knew how, planning. Slamming open the door to his office he was shocked to find Mina already there feet resting on her desk as she looked over a paper. One finger was in her hair as she twirled it absent mindedly humming a song that was played at the ball the night before. Sighing Kunzite ran his hands through his hair contemplating if it would be better to leave or to go to his desk that was across from Mina's.

The room was set up by Endymion and Serenity a few months before. Their desks were against opposite walls facing the door with their backs to two full length windows. On either side of the study were bookshelves filled with criminal profiles and every palace floor plan of the galaxy. The walls were a dark burgundy that coordinated nicely with the oak furniture, yet, contrasted nicely to Mina's yellow dress that she was now wearing.

"Are you just going to stand there? You are ruining my concentration." Mina said bending down a corner of her paper to look at Kunzite.

"Sorry" Kunzite said before closing the door softly and walking to his desk.

Sitting down he pulled out his training schedule out of the bottom drawer. Grabbing a quill pen he opened it to the right page and began to edit it adding in a few nice hill exercises that would make it so Zoicite would be unable to function properly for any of his late night excursions. He then wrote Zoicite down for his punishments.

"Are you serious?" Mina asked slamming her feet on the floor along with the paper she was reading on to her desk.

"Are you okay Princess?" he asked not daring to turn to look at her.

"No, General I am not." She answered turning her chair to look at him.

"What vexes you?" Kunzite asked as he pulled out his planner for public appearances.

"You do. How can you slam the door open and then calmly walk to you desk without saying anything. First you seek me out last night and then let me dance the night away with many desperate men without a word, that I must add could not hold a proper conversation if it did not involve my beauty or accomplishments."

"Your ego must be healthy then"

"Do not try and change the topic Kunzite. We need to talk about this. I am tired of running circles around each other and around this palace. I thought that since we were to work together it would make the work easier, but no. Did you know that since we have started working there has been double the guards on duty with less leave for them to go home because we both book different guards for the same post at the same time? Not to mention that my Senshi have been unable to train properly because your Generals take the training arena when it is our usual time. I just read this report and once I got to the end I found your signature of approval. Why do you not consult with me? Just because we had…"

"Princess that is enough"

"Shut it with all these titles Kunz"

"Princess…"

"Mina"

"Your High…"

"My name is Mina" said getting out of her chair and walking to Kunzite.

"You are trying my patience Princess…"

Mina turns Kunzite in his chair her arms on either side of his chair as she stares him in the eye.

"My name is Mina Kunzite. From what I can remember you can say that name very well. Stop treating me as a child. There is no need to protect me"

"Min you have to…"

Mina took the opportunity to shut his protests with a kiss smiling as he slowly responded by pulling her into his chair to straddle him. It was not her original idea when she started to yell at him and put him in his place, but she wouldn't argue with the place she was in now. Kunzite couldn't help but growl when her nails combined threw his hair and around his neck. He would never be able to say what made him do it but he was damn tired of her control over the situation. Moving them forward Kunzite kicked his chair out from under them as he brought them to the floor making Mina laugh.

"A little rough now?" she chided while letting loose his hair.

"Don't start now you little minx" he hissed before leaving his mark at the top of her cleavage.

During this time Jedite and Endymion were on their way to the office in hopes to gain further detail of how exactly Zoicite's little incident would hurt them. If things went right they may be able to stop Kunzite before he wrote in a few things that they did not want to even think about. It would be good for vanities sake but for other departments not so much. After all Jedite still had to burrow his way into his Lady Red's heart. Nephrite told him there was never going to be a heart big enough for his ego to call home. Jedite asked him how it felt to know that his future wife could beat him in arm wrestling. Endymion had to step in between letting Nephrite go prove Jedite wrong by hitting the weight room and Jedite to walk with him to defang deadly evil and many times sadistic Kunzite (as Jedite liked to put it).

"So my plan is to make her insanely jealous" Jedite told Endymion.

"With what Lady do you think this will work?" Endymion asked.

"Non-other than Lady Syria"

"The Priestess of Venus do you think that is wise?"

"It was Lady Syria's advice. She said it is the only way for the willful girl to see past her own fires. Or was it to clear the smoke? I do not know she just said it was the right thing to do."

Endymion simply nodded. Serenity would definitely have to be warned of fires in certain parts of the Palace. As they reached the door it came as a shock when there was a loud thud followed by the sound of books falling to the ground.

"So they finally used the weapons you gave them" Jedite said.

Jedite quickly opened the door in hopes of seeing Mina standing over Kunzite with a book in hand. What he leases expected to see was Kunzite on top of Mina. Mina's dress was thrown to the side of the desk with Kunzite's shirt and pants on top of it. Mina's hands were in Kunzite's hair as he was in the process of kissing her neck. Endymion cleared his throat as Jedite let out a low whistle causing the two lovers to look at the intruders.

"See this is what I want to do with Rei. Do you think if I took a picture it might help her understand how pleasurable it could be?" Jedite said.

"Oh my Aphrodite" Mina muttered.

Kunzite just stared at the two men in shock.

"No, your right I should just go find her. Seeing both of you so involved with each other might make her more in the mood to do something."

Kunzite responded by grabbing a paper weight off of his desk and throwing it at him.

"We will just leave now" Endymion said moving towards the door.

"Wait, wait. Kunzite does this mean we can have the afternoon off? You may be too tired to exercise it. Princess I promise if…"

"Jedite, yes, leave!" Kunzite screamed.

There was a victory scream followed by the slamming of the door and then Mina and Kunzite were left in silence.

"So much for a secret" Mina said looking out the window.

"What, scared?" Kunzite asked.

Mina turned to stare at him for a second before smiling. Maybe that thread she saw was right after all. She was always right about these things she is in the line of the Goddess Aphrodite after all. I mean she was right about Serenity and Endymion. She was right about Kunzite and herself. Then of course she'd be right about the…oh shit.


	3. Public Relations

Hey yall! Thanks to those who reviewed! I don't wanna turn into a review ransomer or anything but I'm a Gemini and we love feedback and talking so talk to me ppl. Yeah, I'm a dork. Well for the record I do not own Sailor Moon and never will so enjoy!

"This library is a great achievement for not only you the City of Napheti but for the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance as well. It is through further education that our great people will grow. This library is just the start of many improvements to give everyone an equal opportunity at an amazing education. Thank you." Serenity finished with a smile before moving to stand by Endymion again.

There was a polite applause that followed from the audience and reporters. In actuality there were more reporters than usual coming to cover this occasion. Some even coming as far as Pluto to cover this occasion them self instead of getting a feed from another station.

It was one of the opportunities to find new juicy details of the Princess of the Moon and Prince of Earth romance that had captured so many people's hearts. Not only this but the rest of their courts were there as well posing for the beautiful picture. Each standing beside the person of their rank making many reporters hope for a scene to unfold. With the rumors circling about the explosive relationships it was well merited. One thing that they did not know is that if any person faltered then it would result in a punishment from Queen Selenity herself and she was worse than Kunzite in punishments. After the applause died down the mayor of the city then came forth.

"Thank you Princess. It is always a blessing to have a member of the Royal Family come to our humble city" the mayor said smiling politely at her before turning his full attention back to the audience to continue, "Are there any questions?"

Right away the reporters leaped at their chance to take the first chunk out of the royal feast before them. It was not every day that not only the royal couple but both of their courts attend as well. Many times the courts did not attend such affairs because of the blistering rumors that have begun to circle since the two courts met. Constant "No Comment" was the only response to the questions the public received from their loving leaders' publicists.

"Yes, yes, you sir" the mayor said pointing out a short tubby man in the front.

"Hi, I'm Sir Wilry Disphine from Merc 13 and I have a question for the Princess of Mercury. There have been rumors of you researching methods of torture for General Zoicite is that true?" Wilry asked.

Ami smiled politely before walking up to the mic.

"Well sir those rumors are not true. I have nothing but the utmost respect for such a unique individual. I only hope that he can find it within himself to return the feeling." Ami said turning to send a small smile at Zoicite before starting to move away from the mic.

"Then is the rumor that the two of you have started a secret courting true? There is an eye witness who says that they saw the two of you in a most indecent position." Wilry continued.

Ami wanted to kill him and Zoicite loved him. She was going to speak when Zoicite put his arm around her and cut in.

"The relationship between the princess and I is a very _unique_ one and one that I hold very dear to my heart. At this time we are not courting but I do not lose hope that someday our relationship might move in that direction. Thank you." Zoicite smiled down at Ami sending her a small wink that the reporters could not see.

He then put an arm around Ami and moved them away from the mic ignoring further questions being thrown at them.

"I am going to freeze your balls off" Ami hissed to Zoi from behind a forced smile.

"Don't act like you don't want to kiss me again" Zoi hissed back.

The mayor came back to the mic a little flustered but smiled at the audience.

"Yes, yes you sir."

"Hi, my name is Junith Perch from Silver Universe and I was wondering if there are any further romances active among the court." Junith smiled brightly.

"Do not dare move" Rei hissed to Jed behind her smile.

"I wasn't planning on it" Jed whispered to her causing Rei's smile to falter for a second.

'So the plan does have merit' Jed thought smiling brighter while feeling the confusion coming off his Lady Red.

Mina moved towards the mic with a big smile on her face. This was the moment where she could tell the whole galaxy that her Kunzie was hers and hers alone. There would be no hiding and all of the patience she had with the damn man would be worth it. All the stupid emotions that he made her feel would be worth it. When Kunzite beat her to the mic she just smiled politely at him.

'He must want to tell the world himself. My Kunzie can be so sweet sometimes' Mina thought.

"This should be good" Neph whispered behind his smile to Lita making her try to hold back her laughter.

"No there are no romances among the Senshi and the Generals. We are colleges and friends and would never dream of ruining such amazing relationships. I am sorry to say that is all the questions that we have time for today." Kunzite was beginning to move from the mic when Serenity walked up and whispered something in his ear. "Princess Serenity did want me to tell you though that the flowers for her wedding have been picked. They are going to be pink and red roses. Thank you for your time."

Kunzite then offered his arm to Mina who took it and then followed the Princess and Prince down the stairs and into the carriage. Once within Kunzite sat himself across from Mina and beside his Prince. They talked nicely amongst themselves as the rest of the court climbed into the carriage. Turning towards the door they all smiled politely at the flashes of light before the door was closed they started their journey home.

"That went lovely" Serenity started smiling at Endymion "to think of what the library will…"

"I can not believe that you said that!" Ami screamed kicking Zoicite who sat across from her.

"It was nothing but truth" he defended.

"No! It was a bunch of garbage for the tabloids to print so that you can be the next spokesman for some stupid underwear! Do you have any idea what this will do to my reputation! I am a role model! I have values! I can not be seen with a man whore hussy like yourself! I am the nice, quiet, _pure_ one of the group! You know the virgin…"

"Hey! I was a virgin too." Serenity defended before blushing deeply when her eyes met everyone else.

"You understand what I am saying though" Ami said.

"Yeah, yeah we get you Ames" Lita said while stretching, "but think of it this way. The headlines will be priceless "Playboy tries to obtain Blue Virgin". It will be great publicity for the Palace. There could even be a countdown of the number of days he has until they leave to go back to Earth before the wedding." Lita continued to ramble on before grabbing a pad of paper out of her purse and quickly scribbled more ideas down.

"I am so glad not to be the head of PR" Rei mumbled.

"It is actually a lot of fun" Nephrite commented while watching Lita right down more ideas, "what about sending them on the next appearance together alone."

"Oh, that's good" Lita said writing it down quickly, "we need to have a meeting when we get back."

"Sounds good"

"There are no relationships other than friendship among all of us?" Mina asked glaring at Kunzite.

He just stared coolly back at her. There had been a nice silent staring confrontation going on since they left the Library that neither was willing to back down from. As every minute passed Mina could not help but want to grab this stupid gorgeous pompous ogre out of the carriage. As for Kunzite he did not understand what she could be mad about. Well except that he was unwilling to share his personal life with a bunch of lions just waiting to pounce in for the kill.

"Not for them to know about." Kunzite responded.

"So when you asked if I am scared that meant exactly what? Am I scared of Endymion or am I scared of Jedite or maybe your…" Mina was cut off by Kunzite.

"You know exactly what I meant"

"What's going on?" Rei whispered to Jedite.

"Endy and I walked in on them having sex a few hours before we left for the library." Jedite whispered back.

"OooOooo" was the response of the others.

"Well obviously I don't. See I thought it meant a courting relationship. You know one with flowers and chocolates and being serenaded…" Mina responded.

"You don't want him to sing." Jedite commented.

"Jed…" Mina warned while continuing to glare at Kunzite.

"No, no its true Mina. It was the only subject he practically failed during schooling" Nephrite pitched in.

"Well, fine I don't need the singing but that's not the point. I thought we were going to be more than hidden sex. If I wanted that then I would just get Ace!" Mina explained to Kunzite's stone face.

Kunzite's eyes narrowed at the mention of Ace's name making Mina smile and lean back in her seat.

"We are not seeing other people." He bit out.

"Why? Scared?" Mina asked while blowing on her nails.

Kunzite growled loudly making the others try to move away.

"I can't get any father away. I just keep hitting the window" Serenity wined while pressing herself into the corner.

Mina raised an eyebrow at him. Kunzite who had been clenching the seat to keep himself from lashing out moved them swiftly to be on either side of Mina.

"Oh Selene. Oh Selene" Serenity started to chant as Endymion grabbed her and pulled her across to him.

"I. Am. Not. Scared." Kunzite bit out.

Mina just stared up at him with a "You must be kidding yourself" look on her face.

Luckily for everyone else in the carriage it stopped at the Palace. Quickly everyone jumped out.

"Thank you Selene!" Could be heard outside but both Mina and Kunzite ignored them.

"The carriage stopped. I would like to get out" Mina said.

"No"

"You can not treat a Princess this way" Mina scolded trying to move his arm out of the way.

"I thought I was supposed to call you Mina" Kunzite said moving his face to keep eye contact with Mina as she tried to look everywhere but him.

"Not anymore"

"Because I don't want have a public courting"

"Exactly"

"Really?"

"Yes" Mina said crossing her arms and starting him in the eye.

"I can not call you Mina anymore?" questioned Kunzite using a hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

"That is correct" Mina said.

"I like your hair down"

"Thanks"

"Don't see Ace" Kunzite whispered before kissing her neck.

"You can't control me"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Venusians are the founders of seduction"

"That is true. Well I guess that is it then." Kunzite said getting off of Mina and leaving the carriage.

"What!" Mina screamed running out after him.

She ignored the looks of shock from her friends, the Generals, and the Prince as she grabbed a hold of Kunzite's sleeve.

"Yes Princess?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You, you can't do that!" Mina screamed stamping her foot.

Kunzite shook his head lightly and put a hand to his cheek.

"Now Princess this is not the time to make a scene." Kunzite whispered before kissing her on the cheek and walking away.

Mina stood aghast for second before closing her mouth and storming pass a smirking Kunzite.

"I will show you a scene!" she screamed over her shoulder.

"Oh man your screwed" Jedite said laughing.

Kunzite shrugged until he heard the shattering of glass. Looking to the Prince and Princess he bowed before hurriedly walking away.

The group stood together for a second before Jedite coughed and stretched his arms in the air.

"Well I am going to go find Lady Syria, she is such a relaxing presence to be around" Jedite said smiling before waving to everyone as he walked away.

Rei watched him leave in shock. She then turned to Nephrite and hit him on the arm.

"Ouch what was that for?" Neph asked.

"What is he up to?" she asked staring him in the eye.

"I don't know. All I know is he is talking with Lady Syria now" Neph said with a shrug.

"What do you guys know?" Rei asked looking from Zoicite to Endymion.

"Nothing" Zoi said with a shrug as he tried putting his arm around Ami's waist.

"Same as them Princess" Endymion responded with a shrug as he played absent mindedly with a piece of Serenity's hair.

"He is interested in Lady Syria the flighty twit of a Priestess? I can not believe it! The fire will know something!" Rei screamed before throwing a ball of fire at a bush and storming away.

Ami and Zoi quickly threw ice at the bush.

"I hear clicking" Lita hissed behind a huge smile.

"I do too" Neph agreed.

"You should totally take our advice from the carriage" Lita said to Ami sweetly nudging her slightly on her arm making Ami give her a warning look and a loving smile.

"Well, okay" Ami said with a dainty shrug putting her hands in front of her. Turning to Zoi she smiled up at him, "I will allow your arm around my waist until we are inside. If it stays on any longer there will be deadly conciquences" Ami said oozing sweetness.

"Well then let us go take a tour of the gardens shall we not?" Zoicite responded before kissing her on the cheek.

Ami turned to Lita giggling.

"Is my skin melting?" Ami asked making everyone laugh as Zoicite quickly moved them away towards the garden.

"Well this could have gone a lot worse I suppose" Endymion commented.

"Don't worry the stars are showing many things that are possible." Neph said.

"It is nothing that will ruin the wedding though right?" Serenity asked her eyes pooling up with tears.

"No, no nothing to ruin the wedding. Only enhance it" Neph said smiling.

"Should we go to the PR meeting?" Lita asked quickly changing the subject.

"Of course second best warrior." Neph said with a smirk.

"Hmph, just because I was tired doesn't mean anything. Only if Serenity would let us fight…" Lita hinted sending her friend a pleading look.

"No! Never! I do not care how fast you are able to heal. I will not have anyone in my wedding party look bad. My pictures need to be pretty and perfect!" Serenity screamed.

"Come on honey lets go talk to your mother about this perfect wedding." Endymion soothed steering her towards the palace doors.

Serenity simply nodded as Endymion guided her into the palace.

"She is quite a handful" Neph commented.

"Oh, no she is just jittery. All the press and pressure is kind of getting to her. If there is one thing wrong in the wedding it will take away from what the occasion is really about in the press." Lita said as they moved towards the palace.

"Very true" Nephrite agreed.

"I bet I could get more press on Ami and Zoi than you" Lita said with a smile.

"What does the winner get?" Neph asked.

"Hmm…well let's think." Lita said weaving her arm through Neph's.

"Winner could always get a slave for a week" Neph commented waving to a servant, "go get us wine" he ordered sending the servant scurrying away.

"That is a little to cliché for my taste. By the way have you ever hard of alcoholism?" Lita asked with a small smile.

"Why yes I have and I heard it is quite lovely" Neph said with a smile.

"Oh, yes diseases always are. How about bragging rights?" Lita offered with a shrug.

"I already have them sweetie" Neph said with a smile.

"Oh! Oh! How about if I win then _I_ get to cut your hair?"

"My hair, my beautiful chestnut locks!" Neph said horrified.

"Oh, but honey I thought you were the _GREAT WARRIOR_ a little loss of hair would never hurt you. I guess your vanity is greater than your strength." Lita cooed.

"Fine, fine but if I win _you_ have to perform the Jupiterian Mating Dance at the Rehearsal Dinner." Neph whispered in her ear.

"But its so exposing. It degrades women and I have always refused to do such a thing. It goes against everything a stand for." Lita said outraged.

"Dear, dear, dear I never knew your pride could lead you to such prejudices. See to be a _GREAT WARRIOR_ you have to be _willing_ to do things that others just wouldn't dare. I am able to do such things and for that reason I have earned my position as _HEAD_ of Earthen PR, _THIRD_ in Command, _GENERAL_ of the Earth Golden Navies, and do not forget of course I am in charge of keeping peace of one of the _largest_ Continents we have decided to call the Americas. This of course makes me a _KING_, equal to only three others and under only one family giving them my utmost loyalty. And what exactly do you have?" Neph asked smirking.

"Only my own planet" responded Lita with a smile and shrug before continuing "and of course running one of the largest PR systems in the galaxy. Nothing at all compared to you of course. Oh, and do not forget I am a Senshi. Only little accomplishments that hold little honor, nothing at all like the _GREAT_ responsibility you have." Lita smirked back.

"Well those are nice credentials. Shall we let the bet begin with a nice hand shake of agreement?" Nephrite asked stopping in front of their office while extending his hand for her to shake.

"Well of course" Lita responded grasping his hand as tight as she could and shaking it.

They both smiled into each others eyes neither wanting to let go and let the other win. Both of them probably would have continued to stand there if it were not for the soft cough beside them. Startled they both turned to see a servant standing there with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Lita laughed at lightly at seeing the servant's shocked face before giving Neph's hand another squeeze.

"Your death sir" Lita said with a smile before turning and entering the office.

"I will drink it with relish" Neph called after her.

"Ouch" he whimpered once the door closed shaking out his cramping hand. "She has quite a grip" he commented to the servant with a chuckle before taking his glass and walking into the office as the servant obediently followed with the wine.

"Let the games begin!" Nephrite screamed as the door closed. Lita's laughter could be heard down the hallway.


	4. Why pink, Uranus, and dresses don

Okay so I don't own Sailor Moon first off. Second yeah it took a little bit longer than expected for me to right this and I am happy to say that it is developing like I want it too. I could have made this chapter a little bit longer but decided not too because I want to develop the next scene a little bit more in my mind before I write it down. I'm a weird writer and really am not used to writing fiction. I usually stay more towards poetry but I need to develop my fiction writing more and so thats why I decided to post this up and would really enjoy the reviews. Thanks for all the reviews so far and I noticed mistakes in the last few chapters and want to apologize for them for those who noticed. Well I hope you enjoy mwah :)

"Serenity we are going to look like a tacky rainbow" Mina complained as sheexamined the reflections of all the Inner and Outer Senshi lined up in front of the mirror.

Not to say that the wonderful Moon Princess lacked taste. The dresses were beautiful spaghetti strapped empire dresses with elbow high cream gloves. Yet, for some reason having blue, yellow, red, green, purple, turquoise, navy, and maroon dresses all in a line just did not seem right. Not to mention that Uranus was in a dress. Lucky for them it was just an image in the mirror instead of an actual dress or things would have been a lot more hostile.

"It is the Princess' wedding and she should be allowed to have…" Ami started but was cut off by Uranus.

"I am in a dress"

Rei and Lita started to giggle.

"Shut up you stupid inner…" Uranus was cut off by a fire ball zooming past her face.

"Watch it Mars" Neptune hissed.

"You're on our turf" Lita said with a hand on her hip.

"I agree with Mina" Saturn spoke softly "we need to be together in one color. Why not have our necklaces different colors to represent our planets instead?"

"That could work" Serenity said, "Haruka do not kill me"

With that said her hand passed over the mirror and the women were dressed in pink strapless dresses. Around their necks was a simple piece of lace with their planet symbol dangling from it.

"I like it" Lita said turning slightly to look at the back of the dress.

"I agree" Pluto said playing with a strand of her hair.

"I hate pink" Uranus whispered.

"It's a good color for you" Neptune responded.

"Why are we even here looking at these dresses? I thought we were going to be on patrol not walking down the isle." Uranus complained pulling up the dress "My boobs are going to fall out."

"Here" Serenity said moving her hand over the mirror again so that the dresses changed to a simple off the shoulder.

"Better" Uranus said smoothing her dress.

"I really like them Serenity" Saturn said smiling at her.

"And to answer your question Haruka, my mother did not wish for you to be in your uniform on such an important day, something about short skirts." Serenity responded.

"Yeah, now she says something about those skirts" Pluto mutters.

"Anyway, you technically are part of my court so it makes sense for all of you to match." Serenity responded "Does everyone agree on these?"

With their positive response Serenity quickly waved her hand again and on her side of the mirror eight sheets of paper printed out.

"You are all dismissed. I will have these sent to the seamstress" Serenity said walked out of the room.

The Outer and Inner Senshi stood there for a minute looking at each other.

"Food?" Lita asked.

"Yep, sounds good" Pluto said.

With that the eight Senshi walked out of the room and headed for the dinning room.

"So how are the Generals?" Uranus asked while picking imaginary lent off of her uniform.

"As can be expected" Mina responded with a shrug.

"Still planning on killing him cousin? Or is your recent courting getting in the way of that?" Neptune asked with a small nudge.

Ami just sent her a glare in response making everyone laugh.

"I heard one of the Generals is talking with Lady Syria. Does it hurt to see your man being stolen from right under your claws?" Uranus asked with a smirk.

"Haruka that was uncalled for" Saturn scolded.

"Thank you Saturn and for the record I do not care. He is free to mess with any bimbo, idiot, and slut that he wishes." Rei responded flipping her hair.

"I did not know she is a slut." Pluto commented.

"She's from Venus. No offence Mina" Rei commented

"None taken" Mina answered with a shrug.

"How is General Kunzite?" Saturn ventured cautiously.

"He is still breathing. We had a small fight over some things but it will all work out" Mina answered with a shrug.

Mina then looked out the window. It was late in the afternoon now and there was still so much to do. The wedding was only a few weeks away now and she still needed to meet with Kunzite about planning security. They had planned on meeting…shit!

"Oh my Aphrodite I have to go! He is going to kill me I am so late!" Mina screamed before turning and running down the hallway. Stopping she turned and ran back kissing each of the Outers on the cheek. "It was fantastic seeing all of you again. Bye!"

The others numbly watched Mina run away and around the corner out of their sight.

"She is planning security with Kunzite for the wedding" Ami said.

The others simply nodded as they continued walking in silence. Turning down a hallway they continued to walk until they reached the end where two tall silver doors stood. Pushing the doors open the Senshi entered a game room of sorts. Near the back right corner was the pool table that had a tally board hanging on the wall. Across the room from the pool table was the dart board. In the middle there were two groups of three black leather couches with an oak coffee table for each set. Near the front on the right there was a small kitchenette and on the left two small tables for chess.

"I miss this place" Saturn murmured before running and jumping on a couch to lie down.

"Jupiter are you cooking?" Uranus asked moving to the pool table with Rei.

Rei picked up a stick as Uranus began to rack the balls.

"Only time your going to be touching those?" Rei asked with a smirk laughing lightly at Uranus' face before a wave of water hit her soaking her to the bone. "I was only kidding"

"That's why I love her" Uranus said with a wink.

"So, what do you want me to cook?" Lita asked opening the fridge, "Cause we have nothing. Damn it. I will be right back. I need to go to the kitchens"

Ami sighed sitting down on a couch.

"You don't want to play chess cousin?" Neptune asked.

"No."

"Is something on your mind?" Pluto asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, there is this problem with this thing I am working on in the lab…" Ami trailed off.

"Then you should go work on it" Pluto responded with a small wink to Saturn who raised an eyebrow back in response.

"Yeah I should. That is very logical." Ami whispered before getting up and walking out of the room.

Everyone silently watched her walk out the door. Smiling Pluto turned and whispered something to Saturn before getting up.

"Well that is all the damage I am allowed to do in a day. Back to the viewing room I go." Pluto said with a smile before opening a portal and walking thru.

"She is one weird cookie, red in the left side pocket." Rei said smiling as her ball went in.

"Nice shot" Uranus responded.

"Thanks" Rei smirked.

"So tell us about General Jedite and his new love muffin." Saturn gushed sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I told you all I know" Rei responded

"Well I can see them outside" Uranus said craning her neck a little while looking out the window.

"What!" Rei screeched before moving to the window and looking out.

"Yeah she hates him" Neptune commented.

"She doesn't look like a whore to me" Uranus said

"Let me see" Saturn screamed running to the window followed by a slower moving Neptune.

"She said she was a slut not a whore" Neptune commented looking out the window.

The four pairs of eyes watched the golden haired General lead a petite blonde haired girl around the gardens. They were obviously enjoying each others company as General Jedite handed a small yellow flower to Lady Syria who blushingly put it in the front of her golden Priestess robes. It was obvious to Rei that they had just come from the temples and were now showing off to the whole palace. The audacity of that man to do such a thing without her consent!

"I need to get closer so I can hear what their saying. I can not believe he is being serious about this. We are so never going to have children and he is not getting any for a very long time!" Rei hissed while watching them.

"He got some?" Saturn asked shocked.

"No"

"You were considering have children with him?" Neptune asked.

"Shoot I can't see them anymore. I got to go, great seeing all of you, bye!" Rei screamed over her shoulder before running out the door.

The three stood there smiling.

"Pluto was right. This was a lot of fun." Saturn murmured.

"Where's the food?" Uranus asked.

Rei quickly walked down the hallway trying to figure out exactly how she would break up the new little love birds. Ares help her in devising the perfect plot. Maybe she could charm the crows into pooping on Lady Syria. Then it would not be totally her fault. An animal can not fully help where their feces falls. So what if they were her trusted crows from Earth, that fact would be quickly looked over. Smiling at her plan she turned to walk out into the gardens when she came face to face with the smiling couple. Stopping in her tracks as Jedite did the same they stood there staring at each other. Lady Syria smiled politely at her.

"Princess Reina of Mars what a pleasure it is to see you. We have not seen each other since the Priestess convention." Syria said politely.

"Hello Lady Syria, General Jedite. Yes, it has been quite sometime." Rei responded trying to suppress the need to roll her eyes at Syria's civility.

Truth be told it was easier for her to think of Lady Syria's abundant politeness than of the convention. It was the first held in the history of their galaxy gathering all the Priestesses and Priests in order to discuss religious matters. Rei would rather shoot one of her flaming arrows into her own foot than return to such an event. She had fallen asleep during one of the elder Priests of Saturn speech and it almost resulted into quite a spectacle. Luckily Lita was quick to apologize accounting for Rei's lack of focus to her 'many responsibilities at such a young age'. She could kiss and punch that girl for getting her out of the mess and almost losing her standing as a Martian Priestess. Luckily it only resulted in her responsibilities as a Priestess being lessened because there was no one else to be Princess or Senshi of Mars.

"I need your help" Lady Syria said interrupting Rei's thoughts with a smile while tucking some of her golden hair behind her ear.

"How may I be a service to you Lady Syria?" Rei asked coolly turning her full attention to the Priestess.

"Well, I was just telling Jed, oh sorry silly me, _General_ Jedite there is a huge difference in being a Priestess for different planets. Would you not agree?" Lady Syria asked smiling sweetly while tilting her head slightly, just like a dog in Rei's eyes.

"Of course any dimwit would no such a thing. It is like being a Senshi. We all must master certain things to be a Priestess but our abilities will range depending on the planet we come from. Like I can read fire while Venusian Priestesses usually are more adapt to love enchantments and other such things dealing with the emotions. I would think a man so educated in the ways of the Galaxy would no such elementary facts." Rei responded smirking at Jedite who just raised an eyebrow at her. Clenching her fists she turned to Syria smiling, "I hope I was helpful."

"Oh, very" Syria responded with a smile.

"Thank you for the enlightenment Princess" Jedite finally spoke.

"It was my pleasure. Good day Lady Syria, General" Rei responded nodding her head to each before she walked around them and into the garden.

Jedite turned to look at Syria and raised his eyebrow at her. She simply walked over to a flower and picked it before walking back over to him and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Now that looks better and were even." She said before weaving her arm through his.

"Shall we continue?" he asked.

"Of course General"

They turned the corner and began walking down the hall. Turning to look over her shoulder Syria smiled.

"I think she is gone now" she said.

"That was interesting" he said running a hand through his hair.

"I would not worry. The plan is working perfectly. Just give her a few more days and then she will be yours."

"Are you sure?"

"I am a Priestess of Love do not doubt me and especially not what Aphrodite shows me." Syria said seriously, "now if you would excuse me I am off to find my own love."

They kissed each other on the cheek before going their separate ways. If he really wanted to push his luck he could return to the gardens but his Lady Red is not an idiot. Taking the low road he decided to get some work done in their office. Some things needed patience and the growing stack of papers on his desk was not one of them.

Ami hummed lightly while she worked on her new formula. It was nothing that would help the kingdom in any big way, but she did enjoy the challenge of making it. Not all creations had to be beneficial. Some things were worth making just for the challenge of making them and this creation was one such thing.

"Now if I add ¾ of this to boil with that other crap then maybe…" Ami's voice trailed off as she heard the door begin to creak open.

Looking up she narrowed her eyes. She could recognize that cuff and hand anywhere. He never came down here during lunch. Truth be told she had been avoiding him since their little tour of the gardens. After all he had the audacity to kiss her under the willow tree they had specially delivered from Earth. It was utterly romantic and corny and planned and romantic and she hated him and her knees went weak and a publicity stunt and who the hell was giggling? Thinking quickly Ami turned off the burner and curled into a ball under her desk.

"That's funny the lights are on" Zoicite said making the girl giggle.

"Maybe the Princess of Boredom and Books was down here" she said.

'Better than being the Lady of Desperation and Promiscuity' Ami thought clenching her fist.

There was a silence as the feet began to move towards Zoicite's desk. Things began to be moved on his desk.

"It looks like you do nothing compared to her" the girl said.

"Well she is very passionate about her work" he responded making the girl snort.

"Shall we see how passionate she is?" the girl asked coyly making Ami roll her eyes.

She then heard the sound of heals clicking on the lab floor moving closer to her. Ami squeezed herself closer together under the desk.

"What is this? A serum to…I can't read her writing" the girl said.

'Damn hussy going through my papers. I am going to kill him' Ami brooded.

"Lady Eliza really I do not think the Princess would like you to…"

"I am just trying to see the latest creation by the great…" Lady Eliza was cut off by the sound of breaking glass on the other side of her desk.

A golden liquid began to seep under the desk. Quickly Ami scrambled from under her desk. Grabbing a rag off of her desk she threw it on the ground and used her foot to soak up the liquid. Looking up across the desk she stared in to the shocked faces of Lady Eliza and General Zoicite. Taking the opportunity she sized up the short curly brunette before deciding her horse was cuter.

"Well are you going to introduce me to your _friend_?" Ami asked.

"Oh, yes sorry love. Lady Eliza it is my greatest honor to introduce you to the Princess of Mercury." Zoicite said introducing them.

Smiling Ami walked over and placed her hand in Lady Eliza's.

"Oh, Zoicite you did not introduce me correctly. I am the Princess of Boredom and Books who has more brains in my pinky toe than you do in your brain. It is a good thing that what I was making was not acidic or you could have been beheaded. Oh, and it is laughing serum because you obviously can not read. See right here on this paper l-a-u-g-h-i-n-g-s-e-r-u-m." Ami said holding up the paper for Lady Eliza to see making Zoicite cough down his laughter.

"Oh, well we should let you get back to work" Eliza said moving towards the door.

"Actually Lady Eliza I think I will stay." Zoicite responded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well if you read you would know that were courting." Ami said molding herself to Zoicite's side and pecking him on the cheek, "he likes the fact that I can think, read, and still, well hunny you don't need me to tell you from what I hear you do it with whomever no matter their anatomy"

Lady Eliza stood there shocked before turning and leaving in a huff. Only if Ami was of a lower rank then it could have been possible for her to retaliate, but with the connections that Ami had there was no way that Lady Eliza would move herself even lower the in the Princess' esteem.

As soon as the door closer Ami moved herself away from Zoicite and began to clean up the mess.

"No, Ami let me" he whispered.

"I can handle it"

"Ami…"

"Listen, I do not need your pity. I can handle it"

Zoicite simply nodded and moved back to his desk. He watched Ami clean the mess up in silence. In all honesty he did not intentionally bring Lady Eliza down here she just kind of tagged along. It would be a lie to say he did not like kissing the Princess in front of him but all his calculations showed how unlikely it would be for something to formulate between them. That was part of the problem really. He never was one to be bound by restraints. Sometimes it is better to throw calculations to the wind. Being bound by calculations and predictions is not what fully got him here. After all he did have things to offer her. He was a King in his own right looking over his own continent and only answering to Endymion's family. Not to mention he was a General as well responsible for all new technologies for the earthen troops. That had to count for something and maybe all the other stuff could melt away. If he could make the Princess happy then maybe her people and parents would follow. Gathering up his pride he began to formulate the words needed as Ami returned to her desk from disposing of the broken glass.

"I will finish this later. Have a nice day." Ami said curtly not even looking at him as she walked out of the lab.

"You too" Zoicite called after her as the door closed and he pushed all of his papers off of his desk.

"Sorry it took me so long" Lita began while pushing the door open with her butt, "Nephrite was down there and we were going over the newest developments. You would not believe how popular the romance between Ami and Zoicite is. It is as if people _want_ us all to marry Earthlings. Do they have any idea how drastically it would tip the political scale in their favor? I mean come on...I'm talking to myself" she finished with a sigh as she finally looked up over the room.

Sighing she unpacked the groceries and then began to boil water for some tea. She did not need them to relax. Walking over to the window she looked down to see Rei pacing back and forth while throwing fire randomly at plants making the servants scurry over to throw water on the burning flowers and bushes before the fire spread. Chuckling lightly she turned to see a note on the dart board.

_Sorry Jupiter but our transporter time got moved. Hopefully we can reschedule this for a better time. The little one says she wants all the updates next time she sees you and I want the same. See you in pink, Princess Haruka of Uranus_

Smiling she tucked the note in her pocket. It never ceased to shock her how much the little Saturn loved her gossip sometimes it seemed to out way herself or even Mina. Shaking her head she left the Senshi play room and walked down the hall. Without even meaning for it to happen her mind wandered to Nephrite. That man was something. He was quite dangerous as well because if she was not careful she could see herself falling into something with him. It was just that even though they had their little bets and so forth he never stopped making her feel like a woman. So many times with other men she would become one of the guys, but not with him. Nephrite gave her the space and respect she deserved while treating her in a delicate manor as well. She needed to talk to Mina fast.

Turning down a hallway she picked up her pace hoping to catch Mina before she left her meeting with General Kunzite. Seeing the door she quickly slowed down her pace and smoothed out her dress. Putting on a huge smile she opened up the door only to have her jaw drop. Scattered around the floor were half the books from the shelves with maps and papers thrown around everywhere. Mina's usually immaculate bow was half undone while one of the straps on her dress hung down on her shoulder. Kunzite was bleeding from a small cut about his right eyebrow and his hand kept clenching making a ball of energy form around it seeing this Mina quickly called upon whip. Lita was too afraid to ask when exactly Mina transformed or to bother either when they we so hostile.

"You will not see him" Kunzite grounded out making the ball in his hand glow a little bigger.

"Well since we are not formally courting I did not think it would matter who I was seen with now would it? I mean after all it would keep everyone out of your life. That is what you want after all right, to be totally and utterly alone in your ice palace?" Mina responded.

Lita quietly moved herself back a little farther afraid at the blows that were going to follow. If this was Mina and Kunzite she was really afraid to see what would happen if Rei and Jedite ever got together. Half the castle would be burned down. Well at least it would defrost the part that was frozen from the Ami and Zoicite escapades. No one would be able to put together the parts blown apart by Mina and Kunzite though. Oh well. Looks like her and Neph would be the only non-violent couple other than Sere and Endymion. Smiling at her thoughts Lita closed the door softly. If Nephrite so wished she would be his. As the PR reps it was their jobs to deal with all the bullshit later.

As Lita made her way down the hallway she heard Mina and Kunzite's office door slam. She quickly stopped and turned to see Mina walking up to her with a small smile on her face. Raising an eyebrow Lita stayed quiet as Mina weaved her arm through Lita's and began guiding her down the hallway.

"I won" she whispered excitedly to Lita.

"You won?"

"Yep"

"How?"

"I made him rethink his decision."

Lita just looked at her confused making Mina sigh heavily.

"After you closed the door he kind of collapsed to the floor and told me to leave. Isn't that great?"

"But he didn't tell you that he was willing to go public with the relationship?"

"No, I give him until dinner."

"And why is that?"

"Because after dinner Ace. You know that tall blonde general in my army?" seeing Lita nod Mina continued, "Well he is going to take me on his own special tour of Lake Serenity. Apparently he discovered some underwater caves. To think me getting in a bathing suit to make sure that this was not a way for enemies to penetrate the Palace could cause so much problems" Mina said smiling and winking at Lita.

"He doesn't know it is strictly business does he?" Lita asked with a grin on her face.

"Nope"

"And you see no reason to correct him."

"Nope"

"You're diabolical"

"Now I would only be diabolical if I did not tell General Ace about all of this." Mina responded with her nose up in the air.

"Does he know?" Lita asked.

"Nope" Mina responded giggling with Lita until they heard the office door slam open and storming steps go the opposite way down the hallway making them freeze.

"Maybe you should tell him" Lita suggested unhooking their arms.

"Yeah, no need to have a death to make me feel guilty right?" Mina asked.

"I agree its bad for the complexion"

"Pray for me"

"I am off to the temples as we speak"

With that the two girls kissed each other on the cheek before going their separate ways. All that Lita could say is that Little Saturn would not be disappointed in the amount of gossip she was going to hear during the wedding.


	5. The Dance of Jupiter

Hey! Thanks for the reviews I got...and all those that added me to their alerts and stuff. Makes me feel all special and stuff hehe. I am happy that yall are liking my twist on Ami. I just always think you have to watch out for the quiet ones...but yeah I was hoping for more reviews. Becausue of that I am going to become a review whore and until I get lets say atleast 12 reviews I'm not going to update. That will put me at 20 right? I'm not askin for an indepth analysis yall just a "Nice stuff" or "Your grammar sucks". But yeah thanks for the reviews and support so far. I just know that when I look at stories before I read them alot of times I look at the number of reviews. So I still don't own any of these characters or Sailor Moon but I do have some cute heals in my closet even though I can't walk in them worth a damn hehe.

Mina picked up her skirt slightly as she swiftly walked down the hallway. If she was lucky she would reach General Ace before Kunzite decided to let his idiotic man tendencies to get in the way of her plan. It was really not that much to ask a man to sit back and take a nice dose of jealousy politely. Aphrodite knows that if a man was smart he would not bruise and cut open his knuckles but instead just give the woman what she wants. In all honesty it was the simpler thing to do. When she was Queen of Venus she would make an edict. Of that she was for sure. Seeing the door Mina slowed down, smoothed out her dress, fixed her bow, ran her fingers threw her hair, and then bit her bottom lip for good effect before opening the doors to Ace's office.

Instead of finding Ace on the floor with Kunzite's sword to his throat she found both men looking over a map. To say she was slightly peeved would be an understatement.

"This is where I think we should enter General Kunzite" Ace said pointing to the map, "I was telling Princess Mihlina the other day that this would be the most likely route of entry. It is the weakest point in Selenity's defenses at the moment and for this reason must be shut down."

"I see" Kunzite responded moving the map a little towards him.

"Yes Ace is correct" Mina said making both men look up at her.

"Princess I am honored to have two such unexpected surprises in one day. You missed General Kunzite's entrance which I must say was a spectacle. When he came in a believed I was to have my spleen removed." Ace spoke with a soft chuckle and slapping Kunzite on the back.

"Oh, that is shocking. I never would have guessed that the Great High General of Earth to show emotion" Mina responded.

"Oh, do you not?" Ace responded sending Mina a look that made her mouth hang open for a second and Kunzite's to thin.

"It was quite the misunderstanding" Kunzite finally spoke "but has all been handled. I was not aware of the depth of this mission. We do need to communicate better Princess Mihlina."

Mina clenched her fists while Ace took a long sip of his wine beside him with a small smile on his lips. If only they were back in their office because she was sure that there was one very heavy volume that she had not yet thrown at his thick skull.

"Yes, I do believe that your _communication_ is not up to par Princess. For that reason I invited the General to come as well. It is better for all that his expertise is used in this expedition." Ace said smirking at Mina.

"Well I do agree. For that reason I will leave the two of you to plan. I need to make sure that the schedule of guards for the Wedding Ceremony is delivered so that the men have plenty of time to plan. Until dinner Generals" Mina said with a slight curtsy before leaving the room.

"Good day Princess" Ace and Kunzite responded together as the door closed.

"Well this will be an interesting night" Ace murmured as Kunzite simply nodded writing a few notes down with a small smile on his lips.

It humored him to unravel the game that Mina was playing with him. The only thing better than seeing her become upset at her game being turned on her will be when she sees the headlines that Ace and him have prepared for the headlines to go into the papers after Serenity and Endymion's wedding: _Head General Kunzite of Earthen Armies is rumored to be courting the Head Strong Leader of the Senshi Princess Mihlina of Venus. _After all Ace said if he could handle a few books to the head than he would be able to handle anything that comes in his way. But until that time he would have to make sure that Mina did not do anything to rash.

Lita thanked Zeus one more time before she got off her knees and left the temple. She really did not mean to spend over an hour at the temple but it had been so long since her last visit that she could not stop all the words from flowing into her prayers. In all honesty but it was something that she did not even realize that she needed. This is the lightest that she has felt in so long it was exhilarating. Taking in her surroundings she sighed at the two high hedges on either side of her that blocked outsiders from seeing who came and went from the temple. Slipping off her shoes she picked them up and began to hum as she continued down the path twirling in a circle every now and then.

Just like the wind a soft music began to hum in her head. Picking up her dress with her other hand she began to step to the beat of the music. Kicking up her feet she let her dress go and clapped hands. She dropped her shoe holding hand to her side and held her other straight up. Not letting the moment go just yet she turned back down the path towards the temple and stepped quickly towards it. Sending out a defiant "Hah!" in the air she switched her hands so that her shoe clad hand shot into the air making one of her shoes fly through the air as her free hand went straight down by her side.

"What the hell?" a voice said making Lita start and cover her mouth from bursting out in laughter as she ran swiftly down the path. Who cares about the shoe? She is _the_ Princess of Jupiter after all and could afford replacing the shoe.

On the other side of the hedge Jedite mused slightly at the shoe in front of him. It was quite a shock to see the heal come falling right in front of him. Whoever lost it must not have cared because after making him self known they took off running away on the other side of the hedge. Picking up the shoe to give it to a servant so that they could find the owner he continued down his path. It was nice to go on a walk after sitting behind a desk of meaningless papers. Regulating and monitoring magic was not something he particularly enjoyed. He only did it because it was what kept him ahead of others and he would do whatever it takes to protect his Prince and future King. Even if his job was completely boring and the only thing that was remotely interesting was a concentration of unknown energy in the North icecaps. At dinner he would have to tell Kunzite which would mean by tomorrow evening they would be on a transporter back to Earth. Lady Syria would not be happy to know that their plan would be put on hold. In all truth knowing her she would push Rei's buttons even without him.

"So now you are carrying her shoe around for her?" a cutting voice said making him look to his right and see Rei staring at him.

"What?" Jedite asked confused.

Rei smirked at him making him gulp slightly as she strutted towards him and took the lost shoe from his hand.

"This shoe" she responded while dangling the shoe in front of his face before turning and throwing it as hard as she could away from them. "Ooops" she said with a slight shrug before walking away from him.

Jedite swore under his breathe before running after Rei and grabbing her by the arm to look at him.

"That wasn't Syria's shoe" he bit out.

"Oh, well sorry if it's a token from another lover" Rei hissed while trying to yank her arm away.

"I don't have another lover and why the hell would you care anyway?" he hissed back "From what I can remember I am not worthy to even kiss your foot. Well pardon me Princess if I find someone who finds me worthy of kissing much more than just her foot. If you were not so committed to making my life as hard and painful as possible than maybe I would still be wasting my time on you. But I am not. So sorry to bruise and deflate your massive ego. I am sure you will be able to find a nice little lackey to stroke it in all the right place for you."

Rei stood there shocked while trying to continue the glaring contest with Jedite. Did she really hurt him that bad? He was always so happy and eager to please that she thought that he would always be that way. It was simple to think they would always be that way: Jedite always trying to woo her while she played hard to get.

"Did I finally make you speechless?" he asked making Rei look away from him.

"You presume too much" Rei responded heating up her body slightly.

Jedite squeezed her arm tighter while heating up his hand as well.

"I am not going to back down anymore Princess"

"Why did you in the first place? I do not understand how you are going to lecture me when you are so obviously playing a game with me. We had an understood relationship General. When you began to try to woo me I did not stray once. Not even to the Duke my family was putting so much pressure on me to court. But you, you go sleep with Lady Syria and let her hang off your arm in front of everyone. A fire is sometimes hard to ignite General but by Ares it can last for a very long time when kept lit" Rei spoke her voice quavering only slightly as her dress began to smoke lightly.

"Princess…" Jedite started his eyes softening.

"I think we have said enough. Let me go" Rei spoke evenly looking away while trying to make him let her go.

"Shhh" he whispered while pulling her in and hugging her as she trembled slightly.

They simply stood there holding each other letting their thoughts flow freely. Rei could not believe she let herself break down. When pacing earlier she swore that she would burn his manhood off and that would be the end of it. For goodness sakes what would her Grandfather say? Who cares what her father or mother thinks. Her father was always making deals, while his mother was always doing something or other for the Queen. Not to say that her parents were bad, they just were not around as much as her Grandpa. He always made her feel like she would be more than just another face in the line of other monarchs. Smiling Jedite pulled her in tighter and kissed her head.

"Your Grandpa would be proud" he said simply making her laugh.

"Intruder"

"I can feel you too" Jedite shot back making her laugh.

He tried to be stern in his voice but he did not care. It was nice to feel someone else with him. If only there was more time for them to spend together before they left. Not to say that they would be gone for long but he just didn't want to be away from Rei for that long and then with the Royal Wedding on the horizon. It would make schedules even more hectic than they are now. Only if they had more time…

"Well then are you all really leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I fear we are"

"Well then there is no time to waste, which way to your room?"

"My room?" Jedite asked.

"Yep" Rei responded detangling herself from him and grabbing his hand.

"Is this not a little fast?"

"Nope, it is just a long time coming" she responded sending him a shot of warmth threw their entwined hands as she pulled him down the path. Stopping suddenly Rei turned and looked at him laughing, "Oh that was dirty…"

"What?" Jedite asked feigning innocence.

"You know what"

"Are you going to punish me for it?" he whispered in her ear making Rei flush.

"I was thinking you'd apologize to me" she shot back.

"Well if I must" Jedite responded with a sigh pulling her towards his room.

Ami giggled slightly as she stumbled into the lab. After her earlier run in with Zoicite she decided it was best to calm her nerves with her new best friend, Vodka. It was another special import. She hated Earth for importing so many things that she thought were beautiful or delicious. Now for a prime example Ami took in Zoicite's shocked face as he looked up at her from her desk.

"You-you're in my desk bah-u-tuh-ful" Ami slurred out while stumbling over to him.

"I was re-doing your project and don't give me that look because you are way too drunk to work on anything." Zoicite said putting his hands on the desk.

"Who says I wanna work on a prah-ject" Ami responded leaning towards him on the desk, "woops" Ami said laughing as pitched to the side a little and falling to the floor.

"I hate heals" she murmured while taking off her shoes, "bombs away" she screamed throwing her shoe over head.

"Ami are you drunk?" Zoicite asked walking around the desk to look at her as she leaned her head to the side against the desk.

"Mmhmm" Ami responded with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

Zoicite squatted down and brushed some of her hair behind her ear with a soft smile.

"I've never seen you drunk" he whispered.

"Well there is a first time for everything now isn't there?" she responded opening her eyes.

"Yep guess so"

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked making Zoicite look away, "oh, I guess that is only for public occasions" she whispered while pulling her knees up to burry her head in them.

"Ami don't act like this" Zoicite whispered as Ami just shook her head. "Ami..." he trailed off while grabbing her face to look at him.

"Am I just a thing, obsession, or whatever to get ou-out of your system?" Ami whispered.

Zoicite just continued to stare at her. Ami pursed her lips and then used her arms to push herself up. Who was she kidding? It was absolutely insane for her to decide to come down here and do whatever she decided to do with Zoi. Well if he was here that is. She hoped he would be and then when she saw him working on what that little hussy destroyed well it made something begin to string her heart. Damn him for making her feel like an idiot. After all it was totally illogical for anything to happen between her and Zoicite, but illogical or not she did like kissing him. Hah! That was why she came down here. Like hell was that going to happen now! He just wanted…

"Ouch" Ami yelled as she hit her head on the edge of her desk.

Rubbing the top of her head she moved a little away and then got up. Zoicite reached out for her slightly but Ami brushed him off.

"Is that why you came down here?" Zoicite asked making Ami stop, "Just to see what was going on?"

"No" Ami responded, "I wanted to come see if you would kiss me. I came to an educated intoxicated surrender to the idea I like your kisses. I am still aware that everything else might fall to shit, but I like your kisses. Funny thing is with or without my new friend vodka I think it could be enough. For our sanity I think we would need a big cellar of vodka or maybe wine? Do you like vodka and wine?" Ami asked while swaying slightly and looking at him.

Zoicite just chuckled before walking up to her and lacing their arms together. He pushed her bangs back before kissing Ami on the forehead making smile at him. She sighed and leaned into him as he began to lead them out of the lab. Zoicite turned off the lights and closed the door as the walked down the hall to Ami's soft humming and giggling. Looking up at him she pulled lightly on his ribbon making Zoi smile down at her.

"What?" he asked

"Did you turn off the burner?" she asked sweetly smiling up at him.

"Oh fuck!" Zoicite screamed before letting go of Ami making her fall to the floor laughing as he ran down the hallway to the lab.

She laid down on the floor still humming and began to trace figures on the floor as she heard the crash and cursing of Zoi in the lab. After a few moments of silence there was the sound of a door snapping shut and the soft click of Zoicite's shoes. When she saw his black shiny shoes in front of her she looked up at him with a smirk.

"Do I get a kiss now for reminding you?" she asked making him laugh before falling to the floor beside her so she could receive her reward. Drunk or not his little blue mouse did need some sort of reward for a day of good work.


	6. Cold and Frozen Waters

Well thanks to all of you who reviewed :). I am happy that you are enjoying the characters and their personalities. Well please keep reviewing because I love feedback and for those of you wanting some Lita and Nephrite action I hope you enjoy this. There won't be that many chapters left in the story because I don't believe in tying a story to a chair and beating it to death until every possible scenerio has been played out (yes that is a quote for examining poetry for those english majors out there). I still do not own Sailor Moon and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review:)

Lita finished tying the bow on her skate with a soft sigh before stepping on to the ice. It was good to get out of the office and away from the castle. She had not expected her revelations would make her hands sweat when she walked into their office to see his athletic back to her leaning over the desk. His voice was slightly raised do to an obvious not so pleasant conversation with a newspaper. It was not fair that it didn't matter how in shape she was, from the sometimes satanic Mina, her breath was still a little labored from just the simple act of opening the door. Then when he turned with that one raised eyebrow she did the only thing any good senshi would do. She fled. So here she was skating, not because she knew it would be the last place he would look, but because she promised her mother that she would always stay poised and delicate. Only the most poised and delicate of flowers skate, at least that is what her mother believed.

After a few laps to warm-up her muscles Lita began the old routine that she had developed years before. It was here that she dealt with the news of her mother's passing in battle. The surroundings reminded her so much of home with the tall trees surrounding the rink. So it was here that she could finally let loose any tensions that were filling her mind. Dancing earlier had helped, but the sheer exhilaration she felt on the ice when letting the artist out of her soul were the moments she breathed for.

Taking a deep breath Lita did the first of a series of difficult jumps as the memories began to flow in. Jupiter is a large planet and during her childhood had many sections that needed to be brought under the crown. Her mother being the brave warrior that she was as leader of her generation of senshi took it upon herself to bring the rebels under the Jupiter flag. It did not matter that every fiber even in Lita's small body knew it was wrong, she went. Mother was right about one thing though, they did come under the crown. The rest of the planet under her father made it so when news of the Queen's reached their ears. Her mother's body was burned to the scratchy tune of a guitar and haunting voice. Pushing back the memory Lita picked up speed and jumped to perform a perfect triple axel. Letting the smile loose Lita spun in place until she couldn't anymore.

"You always manage to surprise me Lit" Nephrite said making Lita turn to him.

For the past hour he had been trying to find the run away Princess. Never before had he seen someone's face look so afraid. For a second he thought she might throw-up on the floor. Not to say that the floor was more important than her health, but there was that one part of the rug he always stared at when trying to figure out how exactly to word certain phrases and so forth. It would distract him if it was ruined. His mind would begin to wander and he wasn't sure if he would like where it decided to wander to. And if he knew his brain it was going to wander towards the girl that just ran from him as if he spit venom.

"I have never been a person to be contained to a box" Lita responded making him smile.

"For some reason I am not surprised by that." Nephrite said softly making her quickly change the topic.

"So have you come to try and gloat? Believe me it is unlikely that you have had the success that I have had. Practically every paper is eating out of my hand. I can not wait to see your _glorious_ locks being swept off the bathroom floor by a maid. Have you ever thought of being known as the 'Bald General'?" Lita jibbed while skating back and forth in front of him enjoying the way his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, but _darling_ do not toast yourself so soon. I have just secured five more newspapers to put the darling new couple on the front page. To think how scandalous it was for a poor unsuspecting maid to find them in the most impure of embraces in the hallway!" Nephrite chuckled lightly at Lita's face, "One writer was even thinking of the headline, **The Ice Princess Melts in Warm Earthen Embrace**. Catchy isn't it?"

"So what does that put your total at?" Lita ventured mentally tallying her own press releases and hints from 'unknown sources'.

"235, I am hoping to put it 250 before I leave…"

"You are leaving?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, Kunzite just told me we are to leave tomorrow evening."

"Oh"

"Is everything okay Lit?" Nephrite asked placing his hand on hers making her jump slightly and skate a little away from him.

"Well I guess it will give me a nice little advantage, hmm? The Rehearsal Dinner is only four days away and I could at least double your total before then. I mean I am already at 200 right now…" Lita trailed a soft playful smirk on her face.

"Hmph, well I am not a woman. I am able to do more than one thing at a time. It will be my mission to be back for the Rehearsal Dinner so I can watch those hips sway and" Neph coughed lightly to clear his throat hoping his face wasn't too red, "so on."

"You like to watch my hips sway General?" Lita asked while skating by him swaying back and forth.

"Lit…"

"Hmm…I wonder if other men will enjoy it as much. Maybe I should lose on purpose just to see their faces. It could secure a very interesting escort for the wedding. I wonder…"

"Lit maybe we should change the bet."

"Oh, no General I think I will enjoy this bet no matter who will win. I think maybe you should win. It is obvious your self-esteem and ego need the constant attention. Mine on the other hand has no qualms…"

"I think maybe I should just bow out and let you cut my hair. I have no vanities. It would be better than seeing you make a fool of yourself in front of…"

"Excuse me?" Lita asked stopping abruptly, "I will never make a fool of myself. I will have you know that my mother taught me that dance. My family has a history of being the most poised and delicate of dancers. I could perform the dance on skates if I wished!" Lita screamed at him while letting her body run into the wall between them making Nephrite jump slightly at their closeness. "Now if you have a problem with me swaying my hips in front of other men General say so. But you have…"

Nephrite kissed her. Zeus strike her now Nephrite is kissing her. He ran his hands down her side to place his hands on her hips and pulled at her slightly making Lita laugh at him. Neph didn't know exactly why he did what he did, but it just seemed right. He didn't want to hear her say what he thought she was about to say. Every bet before was just between them and their own private enjoyment. It shocked him to think of other men getting to enjoy his winnings. Lit was his and any god or goddess can strike him now for saying it.

"I do not want any other man seeing you dance Lit" he whispered.

He could feel her slight intake of breath at his confession and smiled at her.

"To me all these bets were between us and maybe a few close friends. It never occurred to me that I would have to share with anyone else and you can kill me with your skate but I don't want to share your dance with anyone else." Nephrite finished while moving his hands to totally circle around her and rest on the small of her back.

Lita licked her lips all of a sudden feeling the same nervous feeling from before standing in the door of their office. Gathering her strength she looked him in the eye.

"Just my dance?"

A slow smile spread over his face and Lita couldn't help following.

"No, basically you" he whispered in her ear.

Lita couldn't stop smiling as she pushed off the wall and skated to the other side of the rink. Nephrite stood confused for a second before running along the outside to meet her at the entrance on the other side. If any doubt was in his mind it was disposed of the moment her arms were around his neck and he fell over the bench with her as she kissed him.

"I don't want to share either" Lita whispered to him when they finally broke apart.

"Okay" he responded.

"Okay" she mimicked.

"Okay" he said again starting to smile as Lita giggled.

"I am still going to win" she said.

"Good, I can't wait for you to perform that dance just for me."

"Oh, how scandalous" she mocked with a hand to her mouth.

"Well, between the two of us I think we could handle the scandal" Neph said kissing her cheek, "how about I help you get out of these skates and we go get something to eat?"

"And miss dinner with the others?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that a private dinner would be a good time to discuss business matters that would not be welcomed at the dinner table."

"If I was a reporter I would jump on the word 'private' it could make us sound like lovers. I guess your lack of attention to small details is why I will win and win without causing more rumors." she said smirking while rolling off of him to unlace her skates.

"Well this will be a very interesting business dinner then." Nephrite said while unlacing her other skate.

"Yes I have a feeling it will be" Lita responded trying to ignore her burning cheeks while pulling off both of her skates and slipping on her shoes.

"Let it begin" he whispered in her ear making Lita try and brush away the breath with her shoulder.

Zeus must really love her or she just was way too lucky. Lita thought while letting Nephrite help her up and guide her to the palace.

Queen Selenity lent half an ear to one of the babbling fools, oh sorry that was a little politically incorrect he was a delegate from the Save the Lunar Rabbits Foundation after all. He demanded her full respect, just not attention. Do not think that her highness did not wish to help the ecosystem, it was quite the opposite. It just never occurred to her that keeping the rabbits within a safe guarded environment was bad. She would have Artemis or Luna look into it.

"This has been a very enlightening and interesting conversation but I am sorry to say that this is where we shall part. It is time for dinner and it is against my nature not to be punctual. Good day sir" Selenity said with a nod of dismissal.

"I understand your highness, good evening" he responded with a suppressed frown at not being invited to dinner and a bow.

Nodding to the doorman Selenity entered the dinning hall and coughed lightly to hide the offending girlish giggle that was ready to escape. Hearing Queen Selenity's entrance Serenity, Endymion, Mina, Kunzite, and Ace rose from their seats. Thanks to a small insight from Pluto she was ready for the lack of attendance at this usually full dining hall.

"You may all sit" Selenity said with a wave of her hand while taking her seat.

"Mother Endy and I have decided that instead of having Lady Gwyn sing that it would be best just to have the band and orchestra play the whole night. It would ease the tension that has started to rise with…." Serenity was cut off by her mother.

"Whatever you wish sweetheart it is after all your wedding. Just make sure that you keep with the seating arrangement that I have approved. It could be hazardous if certain individuals are allowed within a certain distance of each other for an extended period of time."

"Yes mother" Serenity responded with a smile.

"How was your day Princess Mihlina? I heard that someone let a tornader"

"Tornado is the correct terminology your highness." Endymion whispered to her.

"Oh, yes thank you Prince Endymion. I heard that someone let a _tornado_" Endymion sent her a small smile and nod, "hit yours and General Kunzite's office. Apparently all the important pieces of literature and some maps were picked up by the wind and scattered." Selenity said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, it was quite shocking Queen Selenity." Mina said while accepting her plate from the server, "this looks exquisite. Where is everyone?"

Mina's wish for a quick change of subject was answered when Ami came in leaning heavily on Zoicite's arm. Everyone stared at them silently as Zoicite guided Ami to the table and helped her sit down.

"The Princess is a little tired but thought it would be best to attend dinner." Zoicite informed everyone.

"Sorry we are late" Ami whispered while putting a hand to her forehead, "I have such a headache all of a sudden. Does someone have any medication?"

"I will get something for you Princess" one of the servants said with a slight bow before leaving the room.

"Did you have a hard day Princess Amelia?" Queen Selenity asked as everyone else returned to their dinners.

"Yes, I have come to find that even great intellectuals have limits your grace" Ami responded making Zoicite and Mina choke on their wine.

"Well that is a very important discovery. General Ace, have you and Princess Mihlana found everything that you need for your expedition tonight?" she continued to question.

"Yes your majesty. We even were able to supply General Kunzite with the necessities to join us." Ace responded.

"Oh, General Kunzite you are going to join them?" Selenity asked.

"Yes your majesty. I also wish to thank you for your hospitality and I regret to inform you that I along with the other Earthen Generals are going to return to Earth tomorrow." Kunzite said.

"You have not confirmed this with me" Endymion said his eyes narrowing at his General.

"I am sorry but Jedite just passed along some information to me that can not be ignored. And before you say anything no you can not come with us you have to prepare for this glorious ceremony that is going to take place in only seven days…."

"Seven days, oh my goodness I have not finished with so many things. The Senshi's dresses were just confirmed. What if the dressmaker does not make the dresses in time? I can not…" Serenity trailed off before taking a huge gulp of her wine.

"Honey there is more than one dressmaker working on the dresses and do not worry everything will be fine." Selenity soothed.

"Will you all be back in time for the Rehearsal Dinner? After all you are the best man." Endymion questioned.

"Yes, we will be back in time. It doesn't look like anything too serious. After all it has been so long since the uprisings of your grandfather's time. I would not worry Princess Serenity or you Endymion." Kunzite responded.

"It seems that I am ready for dessert" Mina announced while pushing her plate noisily away.

"Mina I have a headache if you want to change the subject because it is getting to awkward for you to handle please do it in a manor that requires less noise." Ami hissed as Zoicite handed her some water and the medicine the servant gave to him.

"This will help your headache" Zoicite whispered while rubbing her back soothingly.

"It is too bad Lita and Nephrite are not here" Serenity whispered across the table to Mina making Ami shoot her a glare over her wine glass.

"Oh, this looks enticing" Selenity announced as her dessert plate was placed in front of her.

The rest of dinner was in relative silent except for polite conversation made over dessert. Mina was almost tempted to stay for coffee but there was a plan that she was committed to keep. Taking a deep breath she opened up bathing suit drawer and stood back for a second. It would be slightly obvious to go in a string bikini but then of course there was the sporty bikini. Yet, if she had to shimmy around through rocks the cuts would not be attractive at all, but they could work to her advantage. Now would it be best to have Ace or Kunzite try to heal them. Well of course there was the string bikini under her scuba gear. The effect would be awesome. She would have to remember to shake her hair out while pulling her scuba gear off. Smiling she dressed herself, grabbed the special gear that Ace had dropped off earlier, and walked out the door to meet them at the lake.

"There she is" Mina heard Ace say as she came through the trees to see two of her favorite silver-blonde haired men.

"I love to make an entrance" Mina responded with a smile, "are we ready to go?"

"He is but I am sorry to say that I'm not able to go" Ace said with a mock frown, "There seems to be some business on Venus that your mother and father wish me to deal with right away. I do hope that you will send me a full report once everything is discovered."

"Oh, yes of course Ace" she responded with a forced smile seeing her plan begin to crack.

Ace came over and kissed her on the cheek while giving her a hug before leaving. Mina stood still until Ace walked fully around the corner. With a deep sigh she turned to see Kunzite staring at the lake in deep thought.

"Well, let's put the devices in place before we dive in shall we?" Mina shrugged.

"How long will these things last?" Kunzite asked while examining a device that to him looked a lot like a retainer and another that looked like a nose ring.

"Matters, since this is the first time to use it. You probably will be able to stay under for two hours. I could probably stay under three hours." Mina responded while putting her devices in place and breathed deeply.

"How will I know when my time is almost up?" he asked while putting them in and breathing deeply like Mina did.

"It will beep when you have thirty minutes left and then again when you have ten minutes left. Don't worry I have a watch" she told him before jumping in the water.

Kunzite followed her lead. It was going to be an easy dive from what Kunzite could tell. The cave that Ace had discovered was only a few feet under water and he was absolutely sure that the cave couldn't be too long. If he knew the area as well as he believed he has come to know it then the cave could have another opening about half a mile away from the outer palace walls. So once they got on the other side of the wall he expected Mina to be slightly cold at first before yelling at him for not telling her that he was leaving. This would obviously be because her plan to slowly break down his walls would be ruined.

Leading the way through the cave Kunzite decided then and there that unless a person specifically knew about the cave, which he doubted anyone did thus far, that it was nothing to worry about. Then of course neither he nor Mina received their positions by taking risks. When he returned they would have to develop a way to close off the cave from outsiders.

Mina was of course extremely happy that she decided to wear her scuba gear because the path was too narrow to come out totally unscratched. Not to mention that the water was freezing without the sun's heat. It was a good thing that she wasn't claustrophobic or this could definitely be an ugly scene. Yet, she was happy to see the end of the cave tunnel ahead, and even graciously took Kunzite's hand when he offered it to assist her out of the cave.

"Thanks" she murmured before looking at her surroundings, "We are about a mile away from the south-east wall."

"Yep"

"When do you want to close it?"

"I was thinking the day or day after we get back from Earth depending on the schedule Princess Serenity and Endymion develop"

"Sounds good"

They both stood there in silence for a second. Mina was trying to think of the best way to catch him off guard, while he was trying to stay one step ahead of her.

"So, according to my schedule you have twenty minutes preferably less than that to yell at me before we need to return so that I don't run out of time on my breathing device Princess Amelia so expertly created. On the other side if you wish to yell at me again then I would be more than happy to listen with half an ear. If you do not wish to do either we could return now arriving ahead of schedule and going our separate ways." Kunzite finished rolling back on his heals as he gazed up at the sky above them waiting for Mina's response.

"You are one self righteous bastard do you know that? Why would I come all the way out here just to waste my time yelling at you? Do you think that I am _that_ petty and immature?" Mina hissed glaring at him.

"You have fifteen more minutes. And in response to that, yes I would call your plan to make me jealous using General Ace petty and immature."

"It seemed to have worked if it got you to go into his office. Never thought I'd see the day a man as proud as yourself would lower him self to visit the lowly Venusian General. After all the Venusian Army is nothing compared to the great troops of Earth."

"Some would think numbers matter, I agree. I will be the more mature one, like usual, and say that I was jealous. But I must add that I am not one to take manipulation on my person lightly…"

"Ten minutes" Mina interrupted with a smirk.

"Do you want to continue this conversation on the other side?" Kunzite asked.

"Only if it will come to some plausible agreement in the end" Mina responded while walking over to the cave opening preparing her self to go in first, "You know, I couldn't help but wonder on the way over here what sex would be like under water. Too bad Ace isn't here. Even if we were in a quarrel he would make sure my needs were more than met. Do not flatter yourself in thinking that was to make you jealous General I was only stating a fact. You have forty-five minutes until your time is up."

"Lead the way" Kunzite responded coolly trying not to let any images that Mina so nicely placed in his mind float forth to his conscious thoughts.

It of course became a challenge as he swam behind her through the cave but he believed he handled himself quite well. He did not even jumping when he heard the first beep from his breathing device. Once the beep sounded Mina picked up the pace getting out of the cave in another fifteen minutes. She almost gagged on her retainer when Kunzite grabbed her ankle and pulled her back underwater for a kiss. One that Mina would later gush to her diary as 'searing and utterly arousing'. It is an experience that every person must experience, being under the water in a cold lake with only a few strands of soft blue light from Earth penetrating through the water. Plans be damned she was about to have sex with the man she loved in the lake and it was going to be AMAZING. Well except for the fact that his air device beeped making him break apart from her and grab her hand to swim to the top.

"I could have given you some of my air" Mina told him as soon as they broke the surface making him chuckle.

"No, I don't want to make all your dreams come true too soon Min" he responded making her raise an eyebrow at him.

"What dream are you about to make come true?" she asked while swimming towards the shore beside him.

"I like to keep my secret plans secret love" he said as he got out of the lake and walked to his towel that was resting on a rock.

"I never have liked secrets" she huffed while toweling her hair.

"No, you just don't like being the one who doesn't know the secret"

"Same difference" she shrugged while unzipping her scuba suit and stepping out of it, "I have always hated tight things. Makes me feel overly confined"

Kunzite merely nodded while examining her toned figure a small smile on his face. Yep, that was his girl and no one else's.

"What is that smile for?" she asked

"Nothing" he responded while pulling off his own scuba gear.

"No, you never smile just for nothing. What is going on in that head of yours?" she asked.

"Well, since I am going to be gone maybe I should just let you in." he said while drying off.

"Sounds fair to me" Mina said wrapping the towel around herself and walking closer to him.

"You see the fact of that matter is that I love you Princess Mihlina of Venus and I am so proud to call you all mine." Kunzite told her while putting on his shirt as if what he just said was as unimportant as the wind changing directions.

"Me? I…wow…really?" Mina asked her head cocked slightly the side, "Pegging you with those books really worked?"

Kunzite simply laughed at her and nodded his head. Mina quickly put the towel over her mouth to cover the smile on her face.

"Well that's good" she said while shifting her feet and twirled around to leave.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he called after her.

"You know I love you too" she called back over her shoulder.

"Do you want your scuba gear back?" he called again making her stop and jog back over to him.

"Yeah, that would be good to have" she whispered taking it from his hand.

"I'm glad I told you this now before I left"

"Me too, but your not going to be gone that long right?"

"Right"

"When you come back are we going to go public?"

"After the wedding"

"YES!" Mina screamed before covering her mouth quickly making Kunzite laugh as she calmed down before continuing. "I mean that sounds good. Sere would be mad if we took some of the spotlight away from them. We're obviously the cuter couple" Mina said smiling up at him.

"Want me to walk you back to your room?"

"Of course I do"

They both smiled as they walked hand in hand back to the palace.


	7. The Final Entry

Hey yall! Sorry it took my so long and it is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy the ending. Thank you for all the reviews and don't be scared I have ideas for the next part.

Luna walked into the senshi's game room and sighed heavily at the sight. Before her the five girls were sprawled around the room. Lita was lying across one of the couches playing absent mindedly with Mina's hair as she leaned her head back against the couch with her eyes closed. Sere was sharing a couch with Ami each laying the opposite way. Rei laid the furthest away on a love seat examining the dead ends of her hair.

"I thought that you were all supposed to be training" Luna said

"I decided that our muscles needed to rest" Mina responded without even opening her eyes as the girls continued to lay where they were.

"Oh, well the Queen will be disappointed in all of you" Luna responded.

"Oh, go have sex with Artemis" Rei responded throwing her hair over her shoulder and getting up from the love seat.

"Ewww! Mental image that I did not need" Mina screeched curling into a ball on the floor making the other girls laugh and Luna huff.

"I wonder what they call each other?" Lita mused.

"Oh Artie-poo!" Ami cooed making Mina start to spasm on the floor in laughter.

"No, that sounds too much like Sere and Endymion" Rei responded while opening the fridge.

"Hey! We do not talk like that when we, ya know" Sere said.

Mina finally put a hand on the table and leaned up off the floor.

"No, no I got it. It'd go like this 'ar-ar-Ar-ARTEMIS YOU WHITE STALLION!'" Mina screeched making Luna stomp her foot and turn and walk out of the room as the girls laughed behind her.

Rei pulled out a beer and turned to the girls raising it up in an unspoken offer.

"Hell yeah, one for everyone that is an order!" Mina responded.

Rei just laughed and got the beers out of the fridge and walked back over to their little haven to hand them out. After her beer duty was done she sat down on the floor across from Mina on the floor.

"I miss them" Sere whispered

"What are you complaining about your man is still here" Rei shot back at her.

"Hey! I can still miss the Generals, they were like brothers to me and Endy is in meetings all day"

"I wish they would come back tonight" Mina whispered.

"Yeah" Ami responded, "even if he is a womanizing asshole he grew on me like a fungus."

"ewww Ami really couldn't you say ivy or something nicer?" Lita asked laughing.

"No, because it wasn't a pleasant growth" Ami responded.

"That isn't what I heard through the walls" Mina mock whispered making the girls laugh and Ami throw a pillow at her.

"Yeah, like your one to talk" Sere said, "it took three maids two hours to clean yours and Kunzite's office once you both finished with it."

"What can I say were thorough" Mina shot back with a Cheshire cat smile.

Lita snorted in laughter spitting some of her beer into Mina's hair making Mina scream in shock causing the girls to laugh even harder.

"It has been along time since we did this" Ami whispered leaning her head back against the arm rest.

"Yeah" the other girls responded with a sigh.

"I still can't believe they actually left last night…." Rei sighed closing her eyes tightly before looking up at the girls, "I tried making Jed stay."

"We all tried to make our guys stay" Lita responded.

"No, you all don't understand. I had one of my feelings like it was the last time I was going to see him." Rei wiped a tear that formed from her cheek unsure if she should continue.

"Keep going Rei" Sere whispered making Rei look up to see all the girls looking at her.

"I don't know. It was just the feeling that when he left on the shuttle he wasn't going to be returning back to me. I never had such an intense feeling before, just this utter feeling of emptiness that will not be filled until he is back here with me."

"Maybe you just love him" Ami whispered.

"No I know that I love him" Rei responded "I just know I'm never going to see him again. We're not going to have our little boy or twins. All I see is a sword and darkness with a small spark of light in the far horizon"

"You should do a fire reading" Mina told her.

"No, I can't do it Min. Some things I just can't stand to know…they scare me too much." Rei responded getting up and walking over to the window.

"Neph was acting weird too" Lita confessed, "he acted like this was something larger than we would ever expect. He didn't tell me exactly what it was, just that the stars were clouding up and were harder to understand as if they were extremely frightened. I've never seen him like that before"

"Well I don't care what all of you say. They all have to come the party is in a few days. After all they are Endy's best men. It would be extremely rude for them not to show up." Sere said, "So lets cheer up and go swimming or something. I am starting to feel fat."

Sere got off the couch and started to pull the other girls up.

"Stop complaining and get off your lazy asses" Sere ordered only getting groans in response.

The girls gradually got up and started to leave the room. Sere sighed and walked over to Rei. She softly put her hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Come on Rei. No matter what happens it is our destiny so there is no need to fret over it. Let us just enjoy what we can right now okay? Plus, Jed loves you. He will find some way to get back to you, you did say there was a little bit of light right?"

Rei nodded and smiled at Sere.

"I love you Sere" Rei said hugging her.

"I love you too girl and no matter what were going to be friends forever right?"

"Right!"

"Oh, goodness we're corny" Sere said making Rei laugh with her.

_Dear Diary,_

_The Generals haven't returned yet and it has been almost a week. They are supposed to have returned today at the latest, and they have not. Rei is really worried and is starting to eat less. Ami has taken to spending a lot of time between the pool and lab, her two sanctuaries. Lita has been cooking up a storm to keep busy. I can not say that I mind, or that Sere does either. We both are spending a lot of time in the kitchen eating whatever Lita decides to make. Rei is convinced that Sere won't be able to fit into her wedding dress. It is good that some things will never change. It is weird to think how fastly everything fell into place. I don't want to say that all of our relationships are perfect. For instance just the other day Sere pushed Endy into the lake for calling her "Odango". The girls and I are convinced that it is just their form of foreplay. I am so happy that they are going to be married soon. Their engagement ball is right now and I can not bring myself to go down there even though I know it is my duty. _

_I miss Kunzite. I know that I said I hated him and everything but I could never hate him. Even if I never met him he would some how be apart of me. When he was about to leave on the shuttle he gave me the deepest kiss possible. I still get shivers from thinking about it. Then he said the sweetest thing I have ever heard, "This is the only time I am ready to say duty be damned". All I could do was smile into those ice blue eyes and shake my head, "We both know that it can't happen like that". He smiled sadly and just hugged me. That was it. I replay that in my mind continually taking in the crispness of his uniform down to the shine of his shoes. Sere thinks that it is silly to keep replaying a memory like he is never going to come back. She thinks we are preparing for the wake instead of her party. I just laugh and tell her it's the side effects of with drawl from my drug. It is sad to think that I Mihlina Princess of Venus and Head Senshi am obsessed over a man. Obssessed so much that even running can not cure me. I have found ice cream and chocolate a better companion then working out. Luna is extremely upset about this. She thinks that if we have such bad feelings it is better to prepare and be ready for the worst. _

_I hate logical people. I hate waiting for him to return. I hate…_

"She wasn't even able to finish it." Queen Selenity commented sliding her fingers over the paper.

To think that during that last word there was the first blast followed by the screams.She was lucky that she did not see that first blast and the way that the four Generals came through the mist afterwards like Kings. I never have seen such crushed women in my life then at the moment. They did not fight their lovers right away. Instead they fought the monsters and started to evacuate the guests. Uranus and Neptune tried to destroy their lovers for them. Pluto and Saturn were no where to be found. I have yet to speak to either and am afraid to do so. Uranus and Neptune were the first two Senshi to die. Ami was next followed by Lita soon after. Rei fought hard even through her tears but died by Jedite's sword. When Mina entered she would have dropped if her training did not kick in.She was the last to die coming close to defeating Kunzite a couple of times but she couldn't finish him. When he got his chance he called her weak and then slit her throat. Endymion died protecting Sere and she killed herself out of despair.

"Are there no other journals?"Selenity asked the little black cat in front of her with a crescent moon on her headshaking off the intrudingmemories of death.

"It is the only one I could find. Maybe Artemis will have better luck" Luna responded.

Just then a white car jumped down in front of them shaking his head sadly.

"I could find nothing. I was sure that maybe…" Artemis trailed off.

"It is okay. I am sad that the journals were lost. I was unsure why she wanted to the Senshi to keep them, but now looking around I understand" Selenity said tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"What are we to do?" Luna asked.

"I am going to send you all to be reborn in the future" Selenity responded, "they need their happy ending."

"I can not believe after taking so long to find love in one another the Generals killed them" Artemis said, "How could we have been so deceived?"

"Maybe it was not all that it seemed" Luna mused.

"No, those earthlings killed my girls!" Artemis screamed

"And then killed themselves!" Luna screamed back at him.

"Artemis, Luna, silence!" Queen Selenity screamed her voice echoing off the partly destroyed pillars and great hall. "We are not to judge without knowing the full story. I wish that they had kept journals as well to know…but this is not the time. Until we meet again my friends" Selenity whispered before raising up her wand to send her dear friends, daughter, and their loves to hopefully bright future.

Please, Selene let them find the happiness that they were unable to find here.

Thank yall! Review to tell me yalls final thoughts and if u have anything u wanna c in the sequal tell me. The sequal is going to be alot longer...there will be flash backs :)


End file.
